Nothing But Ashes Remain
by Magui90
Summary: How did Ember McLain come to be? Who was she before? I'm not much of a summary girl, so you might as well read what I have to offer. MATURE CONTENT, Don't be immature kay? lol
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well I haven't forgotten about my IZ fic, I just wanted a monetary Hiatus. I can't keep up with all this JUNK! It's my senior year of High School and I'm losing my mind ahahahahaha...Anyway I've read a few Ember Mclain fics, and figured you know why not. I want to be a DP fanatic too. I'm sure you've all read plenty of Danny Phantom fics. I hope this one shot fic makes your day.

**EDIT: ACTUALLY IT'S COMPOSED INTO TWO PARTS. (I HAD TO SPLIT IT ) ALSO SORRY ABOUT ANY SPELLING ERRORS, I DID THIS AT NIGHT LOL**

I am in no way affiliated with Butch Hartman (oh god how I wish I was) or Nickelodeon or Danny Phantom.

* * *

_It was...it was September..._

A young girl about 17 years old sat on her cluttered bed, surrounded by books and photos of bands from all across the country. Her hair was a fair light brown that cascaded gently across her face and down her shoulders. Her eyes were half closed, seeming like slits or cat eyes in a purr, as she tuned her father's old bass guitar and hummed as she strummed the chords.

"AMBER! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

The girl's eyes snapped open, hazel eyes ablazed with fury.

"MOM JUST CHILL ALRIGHT!? I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!"

"AMBER MCLAIN YOU GET YOUR TUSH DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!"

Amber groaned, placed her father's guitar back in it's case, and brought it downstairs. Her black book bag across her hips.

Her mother turned and smiled at her, half exasperated, "Oh Amber...why must you constantly wear black." She frowned and tutted at her daughter.

"Oh mom, it's the style." Amber gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. "See ya after school mom!"

"Honey don't forget to bring your jacket, it's beginning to turn into winter out there!"

Her mom threw her a red overcoat and Amber quickly put it on and ran off.

Turning the corner, Amber slowed to a walking pace and trekked on. She looked up at the trees around her, dead leaves falling elegantly from naked branches. She took in a deep breath and threw her arms into the air.

"Smells like Fall to me!" she laughed.

She spun around and filled her mind with music, humming tunes and singing songs. She smiled to herself, _one day_ she thought _I will be a great rock star, and everyone will remember my name!_

Suddenly she felt a bump against her and fell to the ground with a loud OMPFF!

'Ahh geeze. Watch where you're goin' girlie."

Amber opened her eyes and saw a boy about her age, maybe a little older, rubbing his head and grinning at her widely.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Just day dreamin' bout music right?"

He stood up and reached out for her hand.

Amber took it and rose, "Yes, how did you know?"

He smiled, "I heard you singin'. You ain't half bad girlie."

Amber felt the heat rise to her face. She took the time to look him over. He had reddish brown hair, dark black eyes, a very masculine figure. His smile was definitely to die for.

She finally found her voice again and asked, "So who are you?"

The young man brushed back his hair with his hand, "I'm Daniel Storm. The one and only."

He took her hand and gave it a gently squeeze, "..and you are?"

She stuttered, "A-Amber...Amber McLain."

"A very sexy name, for a very sexy girlie."

"Thanks." She laughed carelessly.

"Waddaya say we walk together, I'm on my way to band practice and I think you really oughta watch it."

"You're in a band?"

"Of course, the FIRESTORM! Waddaya think of that name?"

She giggled, "It could use some work."

"Feh, girlies don't understand the bond between a man and his band name."

She laughed again and pulled away, "I'm sorry Daniel-"

"Call me Danny."

"Oh well, Danny. I have school, so I can't go watch you. Maybe next time."

"Ah girlie come on. I bet you'll love it. Give me a chance I'll rock your world."

She couldn't resist that smile of his, but she felt something strange, almost dangerous in the look of his eyes. They were so dark and unforgiving, but she punished herself mentally for judging him without knowing him.

"Well...maybe just for one day. I do have good grades..."

"Sure ya do so come on!" He grabbed her hand.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'll follow you."

2 Months Later (December)

_CRACK!_

"I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING THAT BOY, HE'S NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! DO YOU HEAR ME AMBER!?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! YOU COLD HEARTED BITCH!" Amber roared angrily and threw another plate at her mother.

Her mom looked at her daughter, stunned and completely confused. "Oh Amber, what's happened to you."

She began to sob. Amber wore blacker, tight, revealing outfits. Her once brown beautiful hair was now pitch black. Everything she had on her body was some kind of shade of black. Amber took a step forward, her long leather boots glistened from the silver buckle.

"You assume that I've changed for Danny! Maybe I changed for myself! Did you ever think I was tired of being good old AMBER MCLAIN!?"

"Honey, you can be whatever you want to be. But seriously, LOOK AT YOURSELF! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!"

"EVERYONE KNOW'S ME MOM! EVERYONE REMEMBERS MY NAME NOW THAT I STAND OUT! THIS IS WHO I WANT TO BE!"

A loud engine roared outside and Amber grabbed her dark denim jacket.

"Danny is taking me to a party near Casper High, it's a winter break party and we're spending some time together before I go with you on that stupid trip for Christmas. I won't be coming home tonight."

"Amber...honey please. Your father-"

"That BOY has a name. It's Danny, and he's more like dad than you think!"

Amber hesitated for a second, then ran out the door to greet Danny. Her mother sighed and fell to her knees.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." She cried, moving her dress she stroked the scars and bruises upon her legs. "Oh Amber...I should have told you the truth about your father...your real father."

"Hey hotness!" Danny grabbed Amber around the waist and kissed her on the lips, squeezing her ass.

"Lets get out of her Danny; my mom is having some kind of relapse."

She hopped on his bike and held on to him as he sped off.

"TO THE MOST SEXIEST COUPLE AROUND! AMBER AND DANNY!"

A loud cheer with raised cups filled to the brim with alcohol erupted at the Baxter house. Danny, with Amber on his lap, raised a toast as well.

"And let's give it up for James Baxter, whose house this fabulous party is being held at, FILLED WITH LIQUOR AND LOTS OF TAIL! AWOOOO!"

Many more people cheered at that and drank.

Amber kissed Danny affectionately on the neck while he stroked her ass. She grabbed his hand, "Baby, not in front of everyone, it's rude."

"Nobody's lookin' Amber, just relax." He tried to stroke her again but she got off his lap and walked over to some girls as a way to get away from him.

Danny leaned back in the chair as his band mates joined him.

"Looks like you're wasting your time with this one Dan."

"Yeah she's not giving you anything!"

Danny just grimaced and looked up at the ceiling, listening to his friends.

"So hey man. I got lucky with this one chick, she was a bit prude at first you know but once I got my moves on her she was under me and I was ridin' it like YEEEHAAA!"

The others laughed and gave high fives as each one told their disgusting stories of taking advantage of girls. They looked at Danny and tried to get him to say something, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Man...two months. I haven't gotten anywhere with Amber. All she does is wanna make out or talk about crap. What an uptight bitch." Danny cursed angrily.

"Why don't you just "ask" her eh?" The boys smiled and began nudging each other, "After all man. Girls are only good for one thing."

Danny smiled and stood up, "Eh I put up with this charade long enough. Make sure nobody goes upstairs."

"Aye Aye Cap'n Horndog!"

Danny grinned and walked over to Amber, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "Listen babe, how about coming upstairs with me, I wanna talk to you about something."

Amber looked up at him, she felt a chill and heard a voice in the back of her head screaming to say no, but for some reason her mouth said "Sure."

Danny winked at his boys as he led Amber upstairs into an empty room, dodging all the other couples who were half undressed or not dressed at all. He closed the door behind them and locked it.

Amber looked at him again, smiling nervously, "So uhm. What did you want to talk about?"

Danny took firm hold of her wrists, "I been playing the nice guy for 2 months now Amber. I waited for you to give me what I wanted but all you wanna do is talk. Now you listen up girlie, if you aren't going to give yourself to me tonight willingly, I'll get it from you by force."

Amber froze and stared back into his eyes, shocked and scared, "Danny...you're joking right? I mean, you wouldn't...you couldn't..."

He pinned her down on the bed and rubbed his lower body against hers, stifling a moan. "I definitely...would."

Amber squirmed under his grasp, "LET ME GO! MY MOM WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!"

Danny lifted his hand and slapped her across the face, she blinked, stunned.

"You keep moving, I'll have to punch you out."

She closed her eyes and cried, feeling her body lurch forward in pain, her pride being ripped out from under her. She surrendered herself to him.

* * *

Part 2 will be up tomorrow...I think I'll have time to update at least this lol. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Well I haven't forgotten about my IZ fic, I just wanted a monetary Hiatus. I can't keep up with all this JUNK! It's my senior year of High School and I'm losing my mind ahahahahaha...Ahem...so I'm back again, I lost my gf (so ladies..and gents...I'm single..call me! Haha) And I'm ready to write in my bohemian way!!**

**This is part two, and the last part is part three...because I felt like making this into three parts instead of two. lol**

**I am in no way affiliated with Butch Hartman (oh god how I wish I was) or Nickelodeon or Danny Phantom.  
**

* * *

"Honey...Honey please come out..."

Amber's mother tapped lightly on her daughter's door. She pressed her ear against the wood and heard small sobs.

"Honey...won't you at least tell me what's wrong? You've been in your room for two weeks..."

She listened for her daughter's response, but received none. She sighed heavily and went downstairs, leaving her daughter to mourn in her solitude.

Amber was in her bed, under her bed sheets and crying softly against her pillow. Two weeks ago she was raped by a man she thought she loved and who loved her in return. Now here she was, her pride ripped away and only her room gave her comfort.

She sniffled and thought about how it went that night. How he left her after he was finished and how she had to walk home all alone because he drove off without her. Then she thought about he didn't call her since then, to even apologize or anything.

She sat up and pulled the covers off of her body, and turned to the mirror hanging on the door. She saw that her eyes were bloodshot from all the tears, and her body seemed limp and delicate, she no longer felt strong and beautiful, rather, she felt ugly and weak inside.

She new she would have to confront Daniel someday soon, but how? How could she face him? Just then, her cell phone rang and by the ringtone she knew it was him. She grabbed the phone and answered, her voice was shaky.

"Hello?"

"Hey girlie...it's been a while." There was an airy tune in his voice that made her slightly angry.

"How could you-"

"Listen babe, I think it's best we talk face to face, don't worry about it, I'll be good. I think we gotta settle this in person you know? So like, meet me at Amity Park in 10 minutes alright? Later."

With that he hung up, and she threw the phone against the wall in anger.

"Who does he think he is!? Trying to tell me that we can just 'settle' this like it's a small problem!?" she complained as she got dressed in her black leather outfit. "I'll just say it, I'll just say that I'm going to tell my mother what he did to me and that he will have to settle this in court or something!"

She ran downstairs and was about to grab the doorknob but felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She turned around and looked into the eyes of her mother.

"Honey..."

"Mom, I'm going out."

"Wait, you've been up in your room and hardly spoke a word to me since you got back! Can't we talk? Something has been bothering you and I wish you'd let me in..."

"Mom I promise that when I get back we can talk like we used too. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you mom, but I promise I will make everything right. I'll come home and we can have dinner and it'll be like old times mom." Amber smiled and hugged her mother tightly, "I love you so much mom."

Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter, a surprised expression on her face, "I love you too honey, but this is so new and sudden."

Amber gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door, sprinting toward Amity Park.

As soon as she got there she saw Danny, standing between two large trees. It was so dark he was hardly noticeable all dressed in black. She ran up to him and began to speak.

"Daniel I just want to say that what you did...to me..."

"Yeah about that, I accept your apology."

She looked at him with astonishment. "You...what?"

"Yeah, see, I was hella in the mood for you but you made it difficult so it ended up all like that. Anyway if you just gave it like all the other girls in my life then it wouldn't have gotten that way."

She stood there, dumbfounded. He continued to speak.

"Right, so that's all I wanted to say. Later girlie!" and with that, he turned and began to walk away.

"DANIEL I MIGHT BE PREGNANT!"

He halted and turned to look at her. "What.."

Amber patted her stomach. "I was supposed to get my period this month, but I haven't. I think I might be pregnant"

Danny looked at the ground and seemed to have been debating something in his mind. Then he looked back at her and said, "Don't worry girlie...I'll handle it."

Amber watched him as he left, and she dropped to her knees and cried.

After a while she ran back home, and saw a note on the door from her mom.

"_Went out to buy some groceries. Be back soon!"_

Amber went inside and sat down on the sofa, waiting for her mother to return, but got sleep and began to doze off.

It wasn't long until Amber awoke to the smell of burning wood. Her eyes shot open and she was surrounded by flames. She screamed and tried to make her way to the door but fire had ensnared her, she felt the heat caress her skin in waves. Her head turned around frantically, and as if by fate she saw a figure standing outside the living room window. Her eyes squinted, and to her horror she saw Danny standing outside on her front lawn and watching the house burn down.

She would have jumped out the window but the fire was devouring everything and soon enough she only had a radius of 7 feet around her. She looked back to the window and watched Danny walk away. Suddenly the fire devoured her body and as she fell to the ground she roared in agony and hate to the boy who stole her heart and broke it.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter, making sure I'm caught up with most of my old stories.

* * *

_"Where am I…"_ Amber thought to herself. She felt like she was floating, her eyes were shut tight as she tried to recall what happened. Suddenly she remembered… the fire… trying to escape…and a figure standing outside the window.

Her eyes shot open and she looked around wildly. She was no longer in her house, but in some sort of void space. Everything was…ghostly.

She attempted to move but felt a searing pain throughout her body, looking down she screamed in horror.

Her flesh was burned, some places down to the bone, others close to it. She sobbed, "I must be dead, no one could have survived that, and this place doesn't look like any part of Amityville."

A large vortex opened up in front of her and a large ghost in a purple robe came out, holding what looked like a scepter with a clock on top. Amber tried to back away, but the pain in her body was just too much.

"I …am Clockwork." The ghost replied.

"I…I'm Amber." She stuttered, "…where am I?"

"My dear you are in the ghost zone. This is where ..you guessed it…ghosts live."

"I'm a ghost?"

"Yes." He looked at her with a soft smile, "Tragic really, it wasn't your …mm…time." He flicked the clock on his scepter as he spoke the last word.

She looked at the scepter, then back at him, "You must control …things around here. If it wasn't my time, could you reverse this? Bring me back to life?"

"Well if I did, you'd have no 'body' to return your soul into. You see…" he waved his hand and an image of her home shown in the portal, completely burned down, everything in a pile of ashes.

"Is my mother…"

"She's alive, and mourns you. I am very sorry you had to die so young."

Amber clenched her teeth. "Danny Storm…"

Clockwork smiled again, "Amber…do you see that pool of blue flame over there…?" He pointed a few yards off where a small lake of dancing fire was. She nodded. "...well my dear child. You should have a look, it may …make you feel a little better."

She cried in frustration, "What would make me feel better is to get back at that Danny!"

Clockwork raised his hand to silence her, "Yes well, that is why…you should take a look at that blue fire."

"Why are you telling me this!?"

He simply gave her a reassuring smile, "…because I know everything that is to come." And in an instant he vanished.

Amber sniffled, rose to her feet uneasily, and made her way slowly to the blue fire.

As soon as she reached it she felt warmth in her body. That ghost was right, the fire seemed to help her feel...more alive somehow.

She touched it, and the flames wrapped around her arm, snaking its way around her body then enveloped her. She backed away and was about to scream in pain, only to realize she wasn't in any. Her skin began to heal, but turned a light blue, her leather outfit returned to normal, and in place of her burnt off hair the blue flames danced wildly atop her head. She opened her eyes, no longer where they a brown hazel, but a bright green.

As the fire died down she looked herself over the pool of flames' reflection and smirked.

"This power, I can use it for revenge." She looked around and noticed her father's guitar lying where she was recently and ran over to pick it up. She held it tightly and strummed the strings, it was perfect.

"No more Amber…" she whispered to herself, her flaming hair rose in excitement, "I'm Ember."

She swung the guitar across her back, "AND I'M COMING FOR YOU, DANNY!" and she rose above the ground and flew straight out of one of the many ghost doors to find him.

--

Back at the human world, Danny was sitting at a park bench, chatting with another female.

Ember came flying down, going invisible and taking her time. She watched as he snaked his hand between the girl's legs, she seemed to protest but he whispered something in her ear to make her give in.

Ember felt sickened, she knew his intentions. She would end his life, but slowly and painfully like how he raped her.

Later that night, she watched him climb into his bed. She whispered, "Danny…"

He sat up and looked around, "Hello?"

Suddenly Ember showed herself to him, smiling with a crazed expression on her face, "Remember me?"

He looked at her, scared and confused, "No…I don't! GET OUT!"

She pushed him down into his bed and straddled his waist, "Oh that's rude, you don't remember your girlfriend. It's the hair isn't it?" She said, venom dripping with every word.

Danny's eyes went wide, "Amber? I…it can't be I saw you die!"

"Mmm baby…" she ran her hands down his chest, though she was made of fire her touch was cold, like a corpse. "…you killed me alright, but I'm back, just for you." She leaned forward so her face was inches away from his. "Do you remember what you kept saying to me while you were raping me?"

He shook his head, Ember threw her head back and laughed, "Oh you liar!" She grabbed his neck, "You kept on riding me…kept on hitting me…kept on asking me to 'SAY MY NAME!' "

His eyes grew wide with fear as she shoved her cold hand into his boxers and grabbed him.

"Say my name Danny…" she whispered as her hand started to heat up, causing a burning pain.

He cried, "PLEASE I'M SORRY!"

She slapped him across the face with her free hand, "SAY MY NAME!" she intensified the heat around his part, soon it was on fire, and he screamed, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"SAY MY NAME! SAY MY NAME!" She yelled at him over and over.

"A….AMBER! AMBER OKAY!?" He uttered helplessly, she released her grip on him, but there was nothing really there to hold onto anymore, she had burned it off.

"Good, very good Danny." She got off of him and turned to leave, "but…that's not my name anymore." She snapped her fingers and lit his entire room on fire. "It's Ember…Ember Mclain…remember it." She disappeared, leaving him to die a flaming death as she did.

--

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call..._

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bear the shame,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!


End file.
